pdmhorizonfandomcom-20200214-history
Orbitons Crash The Astroblast Space Station
This is a fanmade Mixels episode by WatermelonSunshine, Cartoon Network, Nickelodeon, Nick Jr, Disney, Disney Jr, Sprout, CBeebies, and Scholastic. Plot Niksput, Nurp-Naut, and Rokit crash the Astroblast Space Station for unlimited smoothies. Niksput then plans to kill Sputnik. Transcript * (Astroblast theme song plays, then at the end of the theme song, the Mixels logo appears instead of the Astroblast logo. The episode then cuts to the Orbitons flying in space.) * Nurp-Naut: (with his two-eyed face) Niksput! Niksput! What planet are we gonna crash today? * Niksput: Let's see...Bingleborp, Lord Hater already took that one over; Yugopotamia, nope; Planet Adorable, ICK...I gots nothing. * Rokit: Niksput, how about we take over a space station instead of a planet? * Niksput: But the only one I know of is too far! * Nurp-Naut: (with his one-eyed face) I know of a close one. It's called the Astroblast Space Station. You guys ever heard of it? * Rokit and Niksput: Nope. * Nurp-Naut: I know they have smoothies! * (Rokit and Niksput jump up in the air as Nurp-Naut's face turns to its two-eyed side and he jumps up too) * All the Orbitons: SMOOTHIES! * (the episode cuts to the Astroblast Space Station where Comet, Radar, Halley, Sputnik, Jet, and Sal are at the Frosty Star, the smoothie cafe.) * Halley: (gives some alien a smoothie) Here's your smoothie, come again soon. (Sigh) I'm bored of my job. SPUTNIK?! * Sputnik: (looks up from her book) What? * Halley: I need you to work my shift. I'm bored. Stop reading. * Sputnik: But wait! I need to get up to the part when I find out what happens to Dark Stephen Hawking! (Niksput, Nurp-Naut and Rokit fly in. Niksput crashes into Spuntik.) HEY! Watch it, alien! * Halley: What about my shift? * Sal: I'll work it. Alien, my "gam-gam" always said to wait your turn if you want to buy a smoothie! * Niksput: Who are YOU callin' "alien," creepy 3-eyed purple octopus? * Nurp-Naut: (with his one-eyed face) I'll handle this. (Goes to the end of the line.) * Niksput: Nurp-Naut, we Orbitons don't listen to 3-eyed octopi. (The three Orbitronz cut the whole line, pushing other aliens out of their way.) * Sal: Welcome to the Frosty Star, what can I get you...? * Rokit: I'll have 3,000,000 smoothies, all Martian Mango-flavored, * Niksput: But Rokit, I don't like mangoes! Wait, what's a mango? * Nurp-Naut: (with his one-eyed face) It's a fruit. Kinda like a Coconapple, but not like a Coconapple. * Rokit: Ooooooh. * Niksput: That's nice. But still, make 1,000,000 of those smoothies Coconapple-flavored. * Nurp-Naut: (with his two-eyed face) And make 1,000,000 of them Lime Lezarkian-flavored! * Sal: Wait, what? * Nurp-Naut: (with his one-eyed face) 1,000,000 mango smoothies; 1,000,000 lime smoothies; and 1,000,000 Coconapple smoothies. * Sal: I'll try to make all of those. * (episode cuts to Radar, Halley, Sputnik, and Comet playing Go Fish.) * Halley: Does anyone have a 3? * Sputnik, Comet, and Radar: GO FISH. * Radar: This game is so lame. Why do we even have to play? I'm losing, anyway. * Sputnik: How about we play Midnight Club 2 instead? I'll get the XBox. * Radar: Sputnik, do you even know what that game is? * Sputnik: No clue. * Niksput:(in background) THAT'S NIKSPUT TO YOU! NOT SPUTNIK, NIK-SPUT! WITH AN "N!" * (Sputnik, Radar, Comet, and Halley run in) * Comet: Who's Niksput? * Halley: I never heard of a Niksput, have you, Sputnik? * Niksput: Stop calling me Sputnik! * Sputnik: You must be confused. I'm Sputnik. You must be Niksput, right? * Niksput: It's Sput-I mean, YEA. * Nurp-Naut: (with two-eyed face) Niksput!! You're forgetting the SMOOTHIES! * Rokit: Yeah. Don't you want some? * Sal: (gives the Orbitrons their smoothies) Here you go. * Niksput: Thanks. * (Time card appears that says "6 smoothie-slurping hours later..." Flain reads the time card for some reason. Episode cuts to the Orbitons ordering more smoothies.) * Niksput: ...and we'll have eleventy-seven Coconapple smoothies with that. * Sal: This might be a long day. * Halley: Indeed, approximately that long...possibly. * Radar: I can help, Sal. * Comet: Me too. * Jet: (comes in and gives Sal a thumbs up) * Sal: Thanks guys. * (while the crew is preparing the smoothies, Niksput has a talk with Sputnik.) * Niksput: Sputnik, you MONSTER! You copied my name, and for that I'd like to have a little showdown at high noon. * Rokit: Great. Now Niksput just turned today into a western. * Sputnik: (in a faux cowgirl accent) You're on, "pardner." * Niksput: The only way I win is if I kill you! Hahaha! * Sal: Here's your smoothies. * (Episode cuts to outer space outside of the Astroblast Space Station. A slurping noise is heard, and then the Orbitons fly out of the Space Station without paying.) * Niksput: HAHAHAHAHA. We Orbitons don't need to pay for smoothies! * (Baby Jake, in a space suit, flies by.) * Baby Jake: (makes some baby noises) * British Kid Narrator: Who are those silly-looking aliens, Baby Jake? * Niksput: Um...we're the Orbitons. Mixels, not aliens. * British Kid Narrator: SHUT UP. YOU'RE NOT BABY JAKE YOU BLOODY FOOL. * (Baby Jake starts shaking Niksput like he's a baby rattle) * Niksput: Qqqqquuuuuiiiiiittttt iiiiiiitttttt, bbbbbaaaaaabbbbbbyyyyy! * (Sal, Sputnik, Comet, Radar, Halley, and Jet walk out to a deck on the Astroblast Space Station.) * Sal: Your check will be eleventy billion dollars. * Halley: Um...pay up, Mixels! * Nurp-Naut: (with his one-eyed face) Do you guys accept mucks? * Halley: I guess. * Nurp-Naut: Well, we HAVE NONE!!! * Sputnik: So just GET SOME!!! * (Baby Jake grabs Rokit's leg and starts teething on it) * British Kid Narrator: Baby Jake loves playing with Orbitons! Baby Jake also loves to sing with you! You know the words, come sing-a-long too! * (Baby Jake theme song begins) * Baby Jake: YACKI YACKI YOGGI! DOO DOO DEE! BOO BOO BOO BEE BEE BOO SEE! YACKI YACKI YOGGI! MOO MOO MOO! * British Kid Narrator: That's just we love to do! * Yacki Yacki Yoggi with the Hamster-Nauts! (The hamster-nauts from Baby Jake enter, going "meep meep meep" * Flappy, clappy fun with Nibbles, of course! (Nibbles the rabbit, also from Baby Jake, pops out of a crater and laughs while clapping and flapping his ears) * Use Niksput and Rokit to rattle and teethe! * Rokit: OW! * Niksput: Eeeeeeennnnooooooouuuuggggghhh! * British Kid Narrator: Hey Orbitons, you owe the Astroblast crew money! * Sputnik: PAY UP, ALIENS! * British Kid Narrator: YACKI YACKI YOGGI, LET'S DO IT AGAIN! * Baby Jake: (Flain and the narrator sing along enthusiastically) YACKI YACKI YOGGI! DOO DOO DEE! BOO BOO BOO BEE BEE BOO SEE! YACKI YACKI YOGGI! MOO MOO MOO! * Niksput: So long! (Flies away, with the other Orbitons trailing off behind) * (Baby Jake begins crying) * Rokit:*facepalm* * THE END Trivia * WatermelonSunshine and LexTheCoolRaichu133 are Astroblast fans. * Niksput is just a spoonerism of Sputnik. * Baby Jake is from a moronic British show from the CBeebies channel. * To the British, "bloody" is a curse word. * Dark Stephen Hawking is mentioned in this episode. * The episode was created LONG before Mixel Moon Madness, so that's why it's kinda inaccurate in the Orbitons' personalities. Category:Episodes Category:MixelLand Wiki Episodes Category:Episodes that Nixed Lunk likes Category:WatermelonSunshine episodes Category:Sprout Category:Nickelodeon Category:Mixels Articles Category:Orbitons